


Monster you made

by xxcrazyskittlesxx



Category: K-pop
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcrazyskittlesxx/pseuds/xxcrazyskittlesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two lovers one story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster you made

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a sad todae one shot inspired by the song monster you made by the group pop evil
> 
> i hope you like it im sorry if you dont

i hope you like it its a sad todae one shot inspired by this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_XJSEs3NFA The song is called monster you made by the group pop evil i hope you like it im sorry if it suck

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Top’s POV

I felt guilty about what I did I can’t believe I ever did that to him I love him so much but yet I hurt him so bad. I remember that day like it was yester day.

Flash back

It started like any normal day we all woke up and got dressed and ready for the day. But when I woke up this on this day I had the feeling something bad was going to happen but when I rolled over and faced him I could not help but smile at him sleeping cutely I leaned over and gave him a kiss. He woke up and smiled at me and we lay their cuddling for a little bit before we got up and got ready to start the day. It was later in the afternoon at I was at this shoot and I was modeling with this super pretty model. Sure we had to be pretty close during the shoot but I did not think anything of it till after the shoot when I was changing to head home and see him the love of my life when I heard a knock on my dressing room door not thinking anything of it I answered it and there was the model I had been modeling with during the shoot. We sat in my dressing room talking and I made the stupid mistake of agreeing to go out for drink with her .so we went out and talked and then I made the mistake of starting an affair with her I had though I like her so later that night I went home and broke up with him. I remember getting home and I found him waiting in the living room for me and I walked up to him and said “Daesung can I talk to you about something” he looked up at me and smiled and said “sure what is it” I looked at him and said “I want to break up with you I have met this girl and she is the one for me”. Daesung looked up at me and said “but why I though you loved me what did I do wrong” and then I regret to what I had said next “because I just don’t want to be with you ok I don’t love you anymore I never did love you I played along to make up happy” of course that part was a lie but he did not need to know that. I went to my room and shut the door trying to ignore him in the living room crying heard the others trying to comfort him I won’t ever forget this night.

Daesung’s POV

It has been one year exactly since top broke up with me and it still hurts everyday to see him with that girl I cry every night from the pain in my heart I’m starting to wonder if it is even worth being here anymore I have tried dating sine top broke up with me but it never works out I guess I’m just not meant to be loved maybe it would be best if I was gone. As the days passed the thoughts of killing myself where becoming stronger and stronger till one day I gave up on trying to fight it.

Flash back

I remember waiting till everyone was asleep then I snuck out into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and went to the bathroom and filled the tub with water and then I shut it off and took off my clothes and got in the tub. as I was staring down at my wrist I did not hear the bathroom door open I did not realize I left it un-locked right as I was about to make the first cut a hand grabbed mine startling me I looked up to see top standing their looking at me. He asked me “what am I doing” and I told him “I’m trying to kill myself I don’t want to live anymore” top did not say anything all he did was get in the tub with me. I asked him “what he was doing” once I asked him that he just looked at me and said “I realize now that all this time I have been a fool and it was you I loved all along that girl was just a fake and if you plan on killing yourself then I’m going to die with you so I don’t have to live without you anymore”

No one’s POV

It was a cold windy day well everyone was gathered around to coffins everyone was crying it was hard to believe that they were really gone in the corner sat three people with their heads bowed praying over the dead group mates had they looked up they would have seen Daesung and top standing by their coffins smiling and happy together at last finally.

Finally they were together and happy and both realized one thing they where both the monsters they made each other but now they could be together forever together happy and that made them happy. Once the others had risen their heads top and Daesung disappeared and then the sun came out. Their three group mates looked up at the sky and knew that was sign that they were finally happy together in peace and that made the pain lessen knowing those two where finally happy.


End file.
